(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transponder/reader systems for the avoidance of hidden, transponder-tagged objects and, more particularly, to a RFID transponder/machine-mounted reader system for the detection and avoidance of hidden utility fixtures during mowing and clearing operations using heavy machinery and for the storage and transmission of information related to the transponder-tagged object.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Public utilities such as electric power, gas lines, telephone cables, etc. crisscross the landscape running through remote and often poorly accessible right-of-ways. Periodically, these right-of-ways must be mowed and cleared of tall, dense vegetation, including sapling trees. While the large objects such as the main power line towers are easily avoided, the right-of-way usually contains much smaller objects such as telephone pedestals. It is difficult and impractical to manually find and mark every pedestal each time the right-of-way is cleared. When a telephone junction pedestal is accidentally destroyed by the mowing equipment, the repairs are expensive and time-consuming to the utility company and at the very least an irritation to the service users. In some instances where health monitoring or security systems are using the circuits, the outages resulting from such severe damage can be much more serious. Based on actual experience, only about 5% of the telephone pedestals within a power right-of-way are marked accurately before clearing begins. Thus, a need exists for an effective system for preventing accidental damage to the communications junctions and other utility fixtures at a very low cost.
The present invention is directed to a system of transponder tags/vehicle-mounted reader for hidden obstacle detection and avoidance.
Preferably, the present invention uses passive RFID transponder tags with a vehicle-mounted reader for the detection and avoidance of hidden obstacles.
The present invention is further direct to a system of object identification to provide detailed information pertaining to the tagged object.
The present invention is further directed to a method for the detection and avoidance of hidden obstacles.
Thus, the present invention provides a system of transponder tags/vehicle-mounted reader for hidden obstacle detection and avoidance.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.